The Taste of something sweet
by elizacupcake19
Summary: This is based on Characters from the TV show Skins the two main Characters being Naomi Campbell and Emily Fitch. Please bear with me whilst this is my first one, this is Chapter One; it ends quite suddenly but I want to see how this chapter goes before posting more.


This is my first ever Fan fiction I have wrote, I wrote this about two months ago and have only just decided to post it now. This is based on Characters from the TV show Skins the two main Characters being Naomi Campbell and Emily Finch. Please bear with me whilst this is my first one, this is Chapter One; it ends quite suddenly but I want to see how this chapter goes before posting more. This is quite different to a lot of fan fictions but this is just a different way of how Naomi and Emily met. Apologise to any grammar mistakes and all the rest of that; apart from that, please enjoy and feel free leave some feedback. J eliza_cupcake

Chapter 1:

My name is Naomi Campbell, I would like to take the time now to be able to share an experience and my first experience with a girl, a sexual experience. Yes a girl and yes I am a lesbian, you caught me out.

Anyways back to the storyline, it was the beginning of June last year when I met this really nice girl who introduced herself to me by saying:  
"Hello, I am Kaite Finch, I do not believe we have met, have we?"  
(Who was straight as a catholic nun by the way)

I giggled as I replied "Nope, I don't think so, I am Naomi Campbell by the way"

We started off with the usual small talk, you know the stuff?  
Things like 'What subjects are you doing this semester', Favourite colour, all that small boring bullshit that everyone talks about when they first meet someone.

This small talked carried on for a few days, weeks, something like that; outside the locker room the main hall way of our school. We started sitting together at lunch times, laughing at the way that the Teachers flirted with one another, having them not noticing we were watching and quite amused by it.

Katie always made inappropriate comments about things, to the point where I would fall off my chair laughing or either to the point of being absolutely disgusted shaking my head.

Like one day I was randomly telling her about an essay I was working on for my advanced English class, after explaining to her about it, for about two minutes I realise she was not even paying attention to me in the slightest bit, she was just staring blankly at the random Zebra picture that was behind me on the wall.  
As I proceeded to take a sip of my Pepsi, watching her stare into her own world, Katie blurts out a question, out of the blue:

"Do you think it would be okay for me to bring my boyfriend to your house one day when your Mum is away? We kind of can't have sex at my house, my brother will dob."

I choked on my drink, coughing as Pepsi was running down my nose as I quickly grabbed the napkin off my lunch tray to clear my nose:

"Jesus Christ Katie, what kind of bloody question is that" I replied when I got myself together.

Katie replied laughing "No I am being fucking serious. This is not one of my jokes"

Or there was one time when we were out in the court yard of school, talking to me near a group of girls and Katie blurts out  
"Fuck, I think there is something wrong with me, I haven't had my period in like two months"

Seriously, she is so open, a little too open in my honest opinion.. Katie is well.. Interesting… very nice but interesting.

We have the kind of friendship we can just talk about things, and are complete idiots around one another. It is nice though, but there is just one problem. I have not told her I am a lesbian yet. She asked me to come to her house this Saturday to keep her company as her boyfriend was working, her parents are away with her younger brother and she would be stuck with her sister, which I might just add is her twin sister, I have never met her though but a double dose of Katie, I am not sure if I could handle this just between you and I.

I agreed on staying, as she said I would be able to sleep in the spare room. Which is good as I get awkward sharing a bed with girls sometimes, you don't know how your body could just lose control and urged you to do things, even with a straight girl..  
Anyways, Katie is lovely but not my cup of tea so I probably wouldn't have had to worry anyway.

Katie and I chatted about how we would stay up late talking about life, watching scary movies and eat ice cream with chocolate topping and lots of sprinkles.

"Do you like scary movies?" Said Katie

"Of course I do, I'm not a pussy." I replied

"Well that's good to know, I guess you don't mind ones that will make your bones jump out of your skins then?" Said Katie

"They're the best kind!" I replied; as I nervously bit my lip, knowing how much of a scaredy cat I was and all, she doesn't need to know that though.

It was now Saturday, and I was packing my bags to head around to Katie's house, I stuffed my bag with makeup, chocolate, movies, EVERYTHING!  
I was so excited as I hadn't had a sleepover in a long time. It's nice just to get out of the house away from my continuous nagging Mother.

I arrived out the front of the house, a big house I thought to myself as I made my way up to the front door.  
*knock knock*

I heard "get the fucking door you twat"'.

The door open slightly as this figure stepped out and said:  
"oh you must be Naomi, I'm Katie's twin, Emily"

I could already tell they were twins they were identical! But they were also quite different, Emily has this slight smoky voice, it was kind of sexy.

"Yes that's me, Naomi. Is Katie around?" I replied

"Yes she is just in the Kitchen cooking us dinner" she replied as she open up the door

"Come on in, the Kitchen is this way" she said as she pointed down the hall way

I just smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hello Naomi, well I have notice you've met my twin, you can just ignore her if you want, she is a total lesbian" said Katie

"Fucking hell Katie, shut your big mouth" said Emily as she shoved Katie

I gulped as my eyes almost popped out of my head.  
"um ok" I replied

Really what I wanted to say "no it's okay, I'm also a lesbian"

But I could tell Katie was already not happy that Emily was a lesbian so I didn't want to make things even more awkward, especially as I was staying the night.

Katie and I started watching movies in the lounge room, we talked about life, and she started asking questions that I couldn't even answer, things like:  
"When was the last time you had sex anyway Naomi?"

I avoided that one by saying "I just have to pop to the toilet I'll be back in a moment"

I quickly got up from the couch we were sitting on and I made my way up stairs to the toilet.

As I walked to the toilet I could hear a TV going in one of the rooms, so I popped my head in the door and noticed that Emily was watching the discovery channel, how cute I thought.

Now this was better than the scary shit we were watching down stairs.  
I just stood at the door way for a few minutes watching it.

Then Emily turned around and said "can I help you with something love?"

I jumped under my skin "Um no, sorry." I nervously replied as my heart starting racing.

"Actually.. " I said before taking a step into her room.

"Just so you know I am a lesbian to, sorry I didn't speak up before, Katie doesn't know yet" I said

I quickly got out of the room before Emily could even reply and I pretended to flush the toilet and quickly made my way down stairs and sat down on the couch.

"You took your time, were you playing with yourself?" Katie said as she giggled

"Oh God Katie" I replied as I shook my head and laughed.

We continued to watch movies; the whole time I sat there awkwardly thinking how I just told Emily I was a lesbian.

I was so nervous just to be in the house, I should have just waited and see what Emily would have said instead of rushing out of the room as fast as I could.

An hour past and we were still watching movies, I heard footsteps coming towards us; coming from upstairs.

Oh no! I thought as my heart was racing, my hands were shaking and I could not stop biting my lip. I was biting it so hard I could taste blood in my mouth; I knew it was Emily coming and I did not know what to think. What am I meant to say?

I just sat there quietly as Emily sat next to me.

I tensed up and just stared at the TV.

"Naomi, popcorn?" Katie said to me as she put the bowl under my nose

"No thanks" I replied as I continued to watch TV

"Emily, do you want some twat?" "Katie said as she reached across me with the bowl of popcorn to hand to Emily

Emily reached grabbing the last bit of popcorn from the bowl and said "Thanks".

Katie pulled the bowl towards her and stood up "I am just going to the kitchen to make some more popcorn" she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

I got even more tensed up as I sat there by myself next to Emily, who was drop dead gorgeous. I did not know what to say, so I just pretended to be really interested in the movie.

"A lesbian, aye?" Emily said randomly with her incredible sexy smoky voice

"Yep" I replied as I took a big deep breath

"Loosen up Naomi, it is cool." Emily said to me as she smiled and then said "It is kind of nice having another lesbian in the house."

I looked at her and she looked back at me and winked.

I just looked at her and gave her a smirk with flirtatious eyes.

"Thanks" I replied to Emily

Then I continued smiling and said "Well it is nice knowing another lesbian, you are nice."

Before Emily could even replied, Katie started walking back yelling out "I have more popcorn Motherfuckers"

Emily and I both looked at each other and giggled.

Katie plonked herself on the couch as she handed me the bowl of popcorn and started spreading this blanket she had in her arm, over herself, Emily and I.

"I thought we could share this blanket as it was beginning to get cold" said Katie

"Thanks" said both Emily and I, in sync with one another.

We all continued to watch the movie.

Suddenly I felt Emily's had brush across my hand really quickly under the blanket. It was so unexpected I jolted and my heart skipped a beat and I got goose bumps.

Then again, I felt her hand brush across mine.

This time I was more prepared and I thought to myself was she doing it on purpose or was she just moving her and it just happened to go across my hand. Either way I was getting goose bumps.

And AGAIN but this time it was a lot slower.

I thought to myself, I will brush my hand past her hand just like she did to me a couple of times 'and see if she does anything.

I quickly brushed my hand my hand across her hand and then quickly put my hand beside me again.

I waited a few seconds and nothing happened so I just thought she was doing it by accident.

Then I feel Emily's hand, not only brush across mine but she grabbed it and held.

Katie stuffing her face with popcorn and continuing to watch the movie was so oblivious and had no idea.

I could now feel Emily's index finger stroking my knuckles as she continued to hold my hand.

I was slightly shaking as I never held a girls hand like this before, and never ever another lesbian.

It was nice though, how I wanted to just jump on her and start making out with her, but I knew it was not the time of place for that.

Emily suddenly let go of my hand.

Disappointed I was as it was so nice.

But then I jolted and swallowed a deep swallow as Emily had now moved the hand she was holding my hand with to rest on my thigh, my bare thigh; as I was wearing a skirt.

The goose bumps that I had before from when she was holding my hands just increased by a lot!

How bad I wanted Emily now!

Katie yawned and said "I don't know about you guys but I am almost ready for bed"

Emily quickly moved her hand away from my thigh and nervously replied to Katie "Yep same here"

"What about you Naomi?" replied Katie

"Yeah I am actually" I replied

"Shall we turn the movie off and head to bed" suggested Katie

"Yeah sure, if Naomi is cool with that?" Emily said

"Yeah I think I will head to bed" I said

We all made our way up stairs where the bedrooms were.

"Goodnight girls" Said Emily

"Goodnight and thanks for having me" I replied

"No worries, goodnight!" replied Katie

We all went into our separate rooms; I got dressed and hopped into bed.

I lay in my bed and couldn't stop thinking about the way Emily was touching my hand and thigh while we were watching the movie. I wanted more of her but I tried not to think of it as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I could tell Katie was already fast asleep as she was snoring so loud, I was laying there giggling to myself.

I lay there for another 15 minutes not being able to sleep.

Suddenly I hear the door of the room I was sleeping in creek open.

I turn around and look towards the door and there was Emily making her way into the room.

"Do you mind if I join?" Emily said

"Sure… but what if Katie comes in? what will she say?" I replied

"The way she is snoring, I don't think she will be awake anytime soon" Giggled Emily

I laughed and moved over so Emily could fit on the bed "Yes that is quite true"

Emily hopped in the bed and we just laid there, no one said anything for a good five minutes

That was okay though, it was just nice knowing that she was there.

I could hear every the little breaths she was taking.

Emily rolled over moving closer to me and wrapped her arm around my stomach.

We were officially spooning. I have spooned with my Mum before, but that is it.  
So this is what it feels like, it was so nice. I can't even explain it at the moment.

I could feel the hot air on the back of my neck as she took breaths with her arm still around my stomach.

She started to move her hand that was wrapped around my stomach and turned my face towards her face.

She kissed me, just a soft little kiss.

Her lips were so soft and I wanted more. I have always fantasied about kissing a girl, but this was the real deal. It was no longer in my head; this was real.

My body was tingling in a way I can't even explain

"Are you okay?" She whispered as she looked deep into my eyes.

"I am perfectly fine" I said as I gave her a slight smile.

She once again moved my face towards her; kissing my lips but this time it was longer just a soft kiss, it was passionate.

I started to get aroused, really aroused. I wanted to just go for it, but I was letting Emily be in control.

She continued to lightly kiss my lips ever so softly; her hands started travelling down my body as the kisses started to get a bit more in passionate.

My vagina was getting really wet, as Emily kissed me more and more passionately and her hands were touching my body.

Things were getting quite heated.

(End of chapter 1)


End file.
